


Tony’s Adventure With Gray Beard, The Buccaneer

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, Injury, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to explain the injury he received while role playing with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony’s Adventure With Gray Beard, The Buccaneer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> Written for ncisvu_lj's request at NCIS Story Tellers (ncis_slash_fic@lj)  
> "Tony deals with an embarrassing/humorous injury and Gibbs provides a little TLC and quite possibly some teasing. Can be first time or established relationship, work-related injury or not, as graphic or innocent as you'd like and can include any other characters you choose or none at all."
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> 

At first Tim noticed it out of the corner of his eye. It didn’t even register for a couple of moments as he focused on his work. Looking up, he caught Tony’s eye. “Are you limping?”

“Old football injury, Probie. Nothing you need to be worried about.”

Across the squad room Gibbs watched the interaction and smiled, wondering if ‘Old Football’ was DiNozzo’s new nickname for him. He made a note to ask.

A couple of hours later, he followed Tony into the men’s room and stood back watching. 

“Are you becoming a peeping Gibbs in your old age?” Tony asked as he was finishing up.

“Nope. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t need any help.”

Tony smiled and proceeded to wash his hands. “It was worth it.”

“I heard you tell McGee it was an old football injury,” Gibbs noted as he saw Tony find his image reflected in the mirror. “Am I an old football now?”

Ripping the paper towels from the dispenser, Tony chuckled and wiped his hands dry. “Well, no, Boss. I had to tell him something. I couldn’t exactly tell him what really happened. Could I?”

“It was your idea to use the boat.”

Tony’s eyes glazed over as his thoughts drifted back to the previous night.

~~~~~~

_The smell of sawdust hit Tony as he made his way down the stairs. Gibbs knew he was there, even without looking up._

_“Bourbon if you want it,” he said, nodding toward the bottle._

_“So that’s it with you? Boat and Bourbon?”_

_“And busting the bad guys.”_

_Tony poured himself a drink, taking a few sips as he watched Gibbs work._

_After he marked a couple measurements, Gibbs made his way over to Tony and kissed his lips. “And you,” he whispered._

_“Me? That doesn’t quite keep up the alliteration we were working on,” Tony said, pouring more of the amber liquid into his glass._

_“Bombed? You keep drinking like that, that is what you’re going to be.”_

_Reaching out, Tony rubbed Gibbs’ abdomen. “Why don’t you drop the tools and shed the hoodie? I can think of a couple things to do that are more interesting than me watching you build a boat.”_

_“More fun for you or me? I enjoy building my boat.”_

_Taking a step closer, Tony pushed his hands underneath Gibbs’ shirt, his palms flat against Gibbs’ warm skin. “Buccaneer.”_

_“What?”_

_“Starts with a B.”_

_“True.”_

_“Good,” Tony agreed as he began pulling Gibbs’ hoodie and shirt of over his head. “You get to be a buccaneer. Boat play for you, sex play for me.” Gibbs watched as Tony took up position inside the half-built boat. “I’m sailing the oceans blue and find myself being followed by the dreaded buccaneer, Gray Beard The Devious.”_

_Gibbs laughed aloud as he shook his head. “I don’t have a beard.”_

_Poking his head through a couple of pieces of the boat’s wooden frame, Tony insisted in all seriousness, “But you would if you were a buccaneer. Now, get into your character and attack me.”_

_“You?” Gibbs questioned as he stalked around the perimeter of the boat, like a shark circling his prey._

_“Yes, me.”_

_“And you’re out at sea alone?”_

_“Rest of the crew got sick. Had to dump their bodies over the side. Terrible thing. Had to do it, though, before I got sick myself,” said Tony as he used one hand to shade his eyes from an imaginary sun and the other to steer the imaginary wheel._

_“What’s your load?”_

_“Gold. And lots of it. Picked it up in Espania and currently heading back to Italia.”_

_Grasping one of the beams, Gibbs hoisted himself aboard, coming face to face with DiNozzo. “And what do I want from you?”_

_The close proximity and the intense tone of Gibbs’ voice caused Tony’s cock to take notice. Gibbs took notice, too, dropping his eyes to Tony’s crotch. Pushing Tony roughly against the wooden frame, pinning him by his wrists, Gibbs pressed his chest against Tony’s and kissed him hungrily._

_Tossing his head from side to side, Tony breathlessly broke the kiss. “I’ve heard of you, Gray Beard. Take my gold, but spare my life. I beg of you, do not ravage me upon the open sea.”_

_Tony’s role playing games always amused Gibbs, but he didn’t need them. Taking Tony upstairs in his bed would be physically easier and just as satisfying to him. But he entertained Tony’s inner child by playing along._

_“If you have heard of me then surely you know that I take what I want.”_

_“Take me then, but please spare my life.”_

_“Please me and perhaps I won’t force you to walk the plank. Get undressed.”_

_“And what if I jump into the sea instead?”_

_Gibbs glanced at the concrete floor. “Looks painful and I doubt the sharks will allow you to survive after they take what they want. I’m not sure you would want to survive after they’ve chewed off your legs.”_

_“My father is very wealthy. He will pay for my safe return.”_

_“What do I need of his money when I have all of your ship’s gold?”_

_Dropping his head, Tony began pulling off his shirt slowly. When it was halfway over his head, Gibbs closed in and pulled it off the rest of the way, flinging it aside._

_“The rest of it,” he said, nodding at Tony’s pants. “And don’t be slow.”_

_Turning his back to Gibbs, Tony feigned reluctance as he toed off his shoes then dropped his pants to the floor, stepping out of them before pulling off his socks._

_After kicking the socks and shoes out of the way, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s pants and tossed them aside as well. Stepping close he cupped one of Tony’s ass cheeks. As he kneaded the firm flesh, Gibbs pressed his cock against Tony’s skin, eliciting a moan._

_“Thou doth protest too much, methinks,” he whispered into Tony’s ear._

_“Shakespeare. Nice.”_

_“Yeah, you’d think us buccaneers would be the uncultured sort, being out at sea all the time, but it’s not true. I’ve learned much from the men I have had.”_

_“Only men? No wenches?”_

_“Had my fill of them on land,” Gibbs divulged as he grabbed a leather strap and bound Tony’s wrists together. After turning Tony around, Gibbs pressed down on his shoulders and dropped his own pants. “You’ll want to get that good and wet. It’ll make it easier for what’s coming next.”_

_Using his hand, Gibbs guided his dick towards Tony’s mouth, bumping the tip against the slightly parted lips. Gibbs’ other hand was firmly holding the back of Tony’s head, preventing him from leaning away. After a few moments of resistance, Tony opened his mouth, accepting the cock, sucking on it greedily._

_Closing his eyes, Gibbs tried not to thrust into Tony’s mouth as tempting as it was. Giving the base of his cock a squeeze, he tried to hold on and enjoy the ride. He didn’t want to come just yet._

_“That’s enough,” he said softly, opening his eyes. Grabbing the leather binding between Tony’s wrists, Gibbs yanked him to his feet and moved him across the boat, then tied his bound wrists up as high as he could. Allowing his fingers to skate across Tony’s skin, he deliberately evoked shivers from his capture._

_“Please don’t hurt me, Gray Beard,” Tony pleaded, allowing his wrists to take his weight._

_“Behave and I may spare you the whip, although the lashes across your fair back would be quite an interesting sight, indeed.”_

_“Take what you want.”_

_“I don’t need your permission.” After grazing his teeth across the skin at Tony’s neck, Gibbs nipped lightly before leaving a bite mark behind. “Something for you to remember me by.”_

_“From the tales they tell, I figured you are fairly unforgettable.”_

_With his mouth pressed against Tony’s ear, Gibbs spoke softly, “And aren’t you dying to know why?”_

_Swallowing hard, Tony felt Gibbs reach between his legs and cup his balls._

_“It will hurt less the more you spread your legs,” Gibbs promised as he caressed Tony’s butt cheeks, pushing them apart._

_Tony scrambled to balance himself with his legs spread wide, subconsciously holding his breath as Gibbs pressed the tip of his cock against his hole._

_“Now, why do I get the impression this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?”_

_Any thoughts that were forming in Tony’s brain quickly dissipated when Gibbs pressed into him and began pumping in and out. Gibbs held on tightly to Tony’s hips, his fingers surely leaving fresh bruising behind._

_“Oh, fuck,” exclaimed Tony as he did his best to brace himself._

_“Imagine doing this on a ship that’s rolling with the motion of the water.”_

_Closing his eyes, Tony imagined as he took everything Gibbs was giving him. Maybe he could suggest to Gibbs to rent a boat one day and feel what it’s truly like to fuck while sailing across the ocean’s waves._

_It was over all too soon for Tony. He hadn’t realized Gibbs was releasing his wrists that were tied above him and he fell, collapsing into a heap with Gibbs landing on top of him._

_“Ouch!” he sputtered._

_“That’s the problem with you damn city folks. No sea legs.”_

_“I think you fucked me senseless.”_

_Gibbs rubbed his hand across one of Tony’s arms. “Are you okay?”_

_“Sure.”_

_After Gibbs untangled himself, he stood up and offered Tony his hand._

_“Son of a bitch,” said Tony, obviously in pain._

_“What’s hurt?”_

_“Leg, arm, ribs,” divulged Tony._

_“Do you want to go to the ER?”_

_“No. I’d hate to have to explain.”_

_“Explain what? A boating accident?”_

_“Well, that would be better than the whole being captured and fucked by a buccaneer. That was, by the way, quite intense.”_

_“Good?”_

_“Always.” Tony took a few steps to test how bad his pain was. He was obviously limping. “Ah, you see? Almost as good as new.”_

_“If as good as new means someone trying to walk on a broken leg.”_

_“It’s not broken. I don’t think it’s broken. I don’t think you can walk on a broken leg, Boss.” Taking a few more steps, Tony was hoping the pain would subside soon._

_Gibbs reached around him, pulling Tony’s arm over his shoulder and taking most of his weight. “Let’s get you into bed and we’ll see how you’re feeling in the morning.”_

_“Hey, next time we do this, will you wear one of those big pirate hats with a feather?”_

_“Whatever tickles your fancy, DiNozzo.”_

~~~~~~

“I think you should let Ducky take a look at you.”

“It’s not that bad,” insisted Tony, groaning as he tried to make it to the door without betraying the limp.

“You’re still limping and obviously still in pain. Come on. Let’s go see Ducky.”

Gibbs wasn’t going to allow Tony to get away. As he opened the bathroom door he nodded into the hallway, toward the elevator. One step behind Tony, Gibbs made sure he didn’t get lost on his way down to autopsy.

“Jethro, Anthony, what brings you two down here?”

“Tony’s limping, Duck. I thought it would be a good idea if you were to make sure he’s fit for duty.”

“I am happy to oblige. Up on the table with you, Anthony. How exactly did you hurt yourself?”

“Football injury,” divulged Gibbs.

“Boating accident,” Tony blurted out at the same time.

Gibbs immediately smacked the back of Tony’s head, causing him to wince.

Ducky looked at one then the other. “Would you two like to confer with each other and come up with one answer upon which you can both agree?”

“We were playing football on a boat,” explained Gibbs quickly as Ducky continued his examination.

“Oh, okay,” said Ducky, obviously not believing the story. “Must be hell going into the end zone.”

“You have no idea, Ducky,” replied Tony, earning another head slap from Gibbs. “What I mean is, the end zone action was the highlight of the game.” Gibbs’ hand caught the back of his head once more. “Boss, how bad are you going to feel if you ever cause brain damage?”

“Your head is way too hard for that.”

“Thank you, Boss,” Tony said proudly.

“Either way,” said Ducky, “I would suggest that Anthony take it easy for a couple of days, especially in the end zone. Take some Tylenol for the pain. You should be fine in a few days, my boy.”

“Thanks, Duck. I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble,” promised Gibbs as he helped Tony off the examination table.

As the pair walked away, Ducky watched them and quietly observed. “Oh, Jethro, you’ve got your work cut out for you with this one.”

As soon as they were in the elevator, Tony smiled. “You know, since I’m hurt and all, you could be a doctor and I could be a patient. Do you know where we could borrow a hospital bed from for a few days? One with the rails. Good for handcuffs, I've heard.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs patted Tony’s arm. “I did promise to keep you out of trouble, but I never said I wouldn’t be all over your ass until you get better.”

“I was counting on it. You know the old saying, when you fall off the horse, you have to get right back in the saddle. Do you have a saddle, Boss?”

The comment earned Tony another head slap.

“I was just asking.”

“You know what they do with a horse that has a bad leg?”

“They shoot them? Are you saying you’d rather play cops and robbers? Because that would be cool with me. I think a hand to hand fight would be more fun that a fake gunfight. As long as you promise to go a little easy on me, since I have a bad leg and all. I don’t know how we’d explain it to Ducky if you’re supposed to be taking care of me and I come in with more injuries.”

“If you wanted easy, DiNozzo, you should have taken on a different job and a different lover. I only know one way and that’s hard.”

“That works, too. I do like it hard.”

Gibbs nuzzled against his neck. “This I know.”

~~~The End~~~  
04/14/2013


End file.
